


To Forgive is Divine

by OmegaAsa



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Lydia Martin, BAMF Sheriff Stilinski, BAMF Stiles, Bullying, Dark Stiles, Derek is a Stupid Fucker, F/F, F/M, M/M, Revenge, Ten Years Later, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 22:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaAsa/pseuds/OmegaAsa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patient. A word that many people wouldn't associate with Stiles Stilinski, but Stiles is nothing if not meticulous. The fact that he's had to wait ten years for this moment is but a small price to pay. They destroyed him that night and now they'll pay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sam Sparro - I Wish I Never Met You

Stiles looked in his mirror and he wasn't disgusted with what he saw for once. Everything those assholes had told him were lies. All of the cruel jokes, cold laughs and hard punches of the last four years amounted to nothing. They were wrong. There was someone who wanted him. Derek wanted him.

They were going public tonight. Everything would be perfect. Derek would take him out onto the dancefloor and it would be magical. Everyone would see that they'd come to prom together and that they're an item. They'd see that someone could love him. They'd see that he wasn't a loser.

Stiles had driven all the way to San Francisco to find the perfect tuxedo. He had to look perfect next to Derek. He was walking through Barneys when he saw it. It was an all black Givenchy tuxedo that fit him like a glove and cost the same as a semester at NYU. He'd been saving for a moment like this. This was his rainy day. He purchased the tuxedo, and then started walking toward his parking spot. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that he was passing a high-end consignment shop and decided to go inside. Once inside he spotted a pair of black Christian Louboutin loafers embellished with golden spikes and he knew he had to have them. That night he returned home with his haul, and his dad none the wiser, and cried tears of joy because soon his dreams would come true.

Stiles' moment of introspection ends and he prepares to head out. There is no fanfare as he descends the stairs because like usual no one is there. He had told his father that he wasn't going and that he shouldn't change his schedule to keep him company. His father had only looked at him with pity, but he didn't argue. It was perfect. Now Stiles could stay out with Derek until the wee hours of the morning and come home with plenty of time to spare before his dad got back. In that moment Stiles wonders if this is what being normal feels like.

It's funny how the body works. When a person becomes excited they notice everything and nothing. The minute details are lost to them. They notice the night sky and the cool breeze. They don't notice black Camaros or red Porsches. They notice the feel of fine cloth on their skin. They don't notice the faint smell of rotten eggs in the air. They notice how late they are for prom. They don't notice the light dusting of feathers on their front lawn. It's funny isn't it?

Derek, Jackson, Ethan and Kate are lying in wait. Kate is whispering sweet nothings into Derek's ear. She tells him that if he shows her how much he loves her by doing this then she'll do the same. Derek is all too willing. They wait until Stiles drives around the corner to begin their journey to the dance. There's something electric in the air, they know that tonight is going to be major.

Stiles has a feeling that tonight is going to be life changing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is gonna be short because I'm just getting back into writing. Please forgive me.

I read in a book once that out of body experiences can happen during moments of extreme clarity. This must qualify as one of those moments because I'm looking into my own eyes. One would expect to see fear, shame, or sadness but I see......nothing. My eyes are dead. They've done it. They've ruined it. They were right. I _am_  shit. I _am_ weak. No one will love me. That's what hurts the most, not the sharp crack of eggs or the downy feathers or the chorus of  _chicken shit,_ the fact that they were right about me all along.

Kate can't stop laughing. The initial shock isn't what did it. It was his immediate resignation. He knew this was coming, and he decided to  _follow his heart_ instead. She could almost admire his faith.........if he wasn't such a fucking loser. Why would he even begin to believe that Derek would ride off with him into the sunset?! Moron.

Derek isn't sure who threw the first egg, but he needed to find out so he could congratulate them on their stellar aim. It hit the kid right in the forehead. The timing couldn't have been more perfect. He was in the center of the dancefloor when it happened. A huge circle formed. Everyone had an egg. Ethan and Jackson must have handed them out. Fucking geniuses. The guy just stood there and took it until he saw him. He looked at Derek like he was a lifeline.....until he noticed the bucket. Derek casually walked up to him and loudly proclaimed "feathers for a chicken shit" and promptly dumped the bucket onto his head. Derek does know who started the chicken shit chant and he's feeling pretty proud of himself for that one. It was quite clever. Then the most marvelous thing happens. The freak pisses himself. The resulting laughter is deafening.

Stiles comes back to himself with the wetness. He runs. The sound of Derek's laughter following no matter how fast he goes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism and comments always welcome.

**Author's Note:**

> More chapters to come.
> 
> Comments always welcome.


End file.
